Makkana kitsune to, junsuina fujo
by The-Alpha-Dog-7
Summary: Makkana kitsune to, junsuina fujo. This is translated to "The red shining fox and the pure priestess." On Indefinite Haitus (can be adopted)
1. Prieview

Well this fic is called Makkana kitsune to, junsuina fujo. It is translated to, The red shining fox and the pure priestess. This story if you haven't guessed takes place in shippuuden right after the third movie and is a Naruto X Shion story the story is starting 4 months after Naruto and everyone get back from saving Kakashi and because of where this story and anime is im giving Naruto the fox powers he had when he took control and saved Konoha but in here Konan succeded in dealing a deathly blow to Madara and he get put into a coma because he doesn't make an appearance till the last few chapters.


	2. Prolouge

Title: Makkana kitsune to, junsuina fujo.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own my OC's but they aren't patented so use them as you please.

Author: Well I'm starting this but I am still working up and I'm going to be gone for at least 3 months so I'm writing as many chapter as I can for each story and am trying to complete the first chapter in Hells school so everyone will have something to look forward to when I am gone I just hope you like this new story.

****

**Borders of Hi no Kuni**

A man is walking past the guard post of the Kaze and Hi no Kuni border line. The guards see the man and throws kunai to make him stop.

"Halt you shall go no further unless you wish to be put into custody." The man kept walking oblivious to the four ninja trying to stop him. He stops in his tracks and lifts a hand at the station and the ninja behind him.

"Don't get in my way." He shoots a torrent of flames from his palm at the ninja and the guard post. Three of the four ninjas died but the last was barely alive when the man walked to him.

"K-K-Kagutsuchi-sama" is all the Sand-nin said before he died. The man looked at him and smiled.

"Sleep fallen warrior for tomorrow the day arrives." The man Identified as Kagutsuchi turns and heads off to Oto.

****

**In a field three miles from Konoha**

The five people looked at each other and spoke. First the man in the white cloak spoke in a rasped voice.

"Kagutsuchi is on his way to kill the obstacle, the first one we need the other one, before Amatsu Mikaboshi finds them and gives them his mark." The one in the golden robe raised her hand and spoke in the most beautiful voice anyone will ever hear.

"Be sure to find her you four without her the child of the prophesy cannot become, Raijin you are in charge of the parents take Fujin andTsukiyomi. Uzume, you track down Suijin and Kaminari and wake them up. Now as for you Shinatobe when the time comes you and Kagutsuchi will be the boys adoptive parents in the village okay, you will train him to the right extent when he is born now go." The woman waves her hand and all of them disappear.

****

**In Konoha Namikaze mansion**

The three gods appear in Kushina and Minato's bedroom as they were saying goodnight. Minato grabs his kunai off the table when one of the hands the god in the gray robe holds his hand up and speaks in a void voice.

"Stop Namikaze we are the gods Fujin, Raijin, and I am Tsukiyomi. We are here to tell you when your son is born a demon will come and attack but do not stop the demon by taking it to the death god give it to the son as a human sacrifice. Kami has a plan and your son has a strong part to play in it. We give you this, your son will be taken care of by both Shinatobe and Kagutsuchi so no need to worry for his protection just leave it to us after your part has been played, I know I am making it sound harsh but this has to be done and don't worry, you will be grandparents by your child's twenty-fifth birthday. With this we bid you goodnight." The three gods turned and left leaving Minato a weapon as a gift. A shimmering white blade pulsing with lightning and wind, Minato looks to his wife.

"Well I don't know what just happened but if they are who they say they are then we should trust them," Kushina looks to be in thought. "What's wrong Kushina?" Asks Minato. Kushina looks to him and starts to cry.

"Minato the only demon that could come to Konoha is the one that could be unsealed inside me at childbirth." Minatos eyes widen.

"Well Kushina we better pray for the village and Naruto's safety.

****

Tsukiyomi- Japanese god of the moon

Shinatobe- Japanese goddess of wind

Fujin-Japanese god of wind

Raijin-Japanese god of thunder

Kagutsuchi-Japanese god of fire

Kami-Japanese goddess of heaven and the beginning

Amatsu Mikaboshi-Japanese god of evil

Author: hope this helps with confusion I know it isn't long but I plan on doing the same thing with all my stories I did with the way the wind blows but I'm going to back up at least to the Tsunade retrieval arc and I'm going to take a break.


	3. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the God's of Japanese religion.

AN: I know what I said in my updated Flaming Leaves story, but this chapter will start after the kakashi mission as I promised. But three things you must be aware of.

Naruto will be strong and in control of his wind element and strong with the kyuubi's chakra.

Sasuke will still be in Konoha but in a maximum prison/asylum and is about four months from being released.

Danzou is dead and was personally tourtured and brutalized by pein.

Naruto stares out of his window in the middle of the night smiling as his skin is bathed in the moonlight. He turns his head as he hears his door open and see's his mom.

"Hello Naruto-kun I've come to see if you wanted to talk. I heard what almost happened to your sensei in your last mission." Naruto smiled at his mom, nodded, and patted on a place on his bed for her to sit. She smiled and sat on the bed as she was still smiling.

"So Naruto what is this about a girl I heard you've been talking about?" asked Shinatobe. Naruto just smiled as he knew she was going to ask him. She was always so caring to ask how he was doing and taking care of him.

"I met her a couple of months ago. She was so beautiful. She was also hard-headed. She asked me to stay there and help her with the new priestest for her country. I was so foolish I agreed,"at this point shinatobe looked angry and was about to deck naruto before he stopped her, "but I left before anything happened. I really miss her though she was very nice to me, unlike Sakura-san or Ino-chan. She was more outspoken than many of the girls who flock around me now. I don't understand mom." Stated Naruto.

"You don't understand what dear?" asked Shinatobe. Naruto smiled a little at his mom as he stated.

"Why cant everything be like it was when I was a child. Good guys were good guys, and bad guys were bad guys. But now the only sense I can find in the world is the simple fact that no one is what they seem." Shinatobe looked weary at his last statement as she hugged him and held him close. All of the sudden Kagetsuchi scrambles into the room after tripping for the fifth time that week on the stairs.

"Stupid damn stairs." Naruto and Shinatobe smile at his antics.

"Hey hun." Stated Shinatobe

"Hey dad." Stated Naruto in between laughs. An anbu materializes into Naruto's room.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze you are to report to the Hospital immediately." With that the anbu disappears with a pop of the shadow clone. Narutos brow squenches at the thought of why the hospital would need to see him as he got on a shirt and his combat boots. Naruto turned to his parents.

"Don't worry if anything happens you know where to find me mom, dad." Naruto shunshines away. Shinatobe and Kagetsuchi only smiles as they know what is about to happen, after all they are deities.

"He is about to be very happy Kage-kun." Shinatobe smiled and stated. Kagetsuchi embrassed his partner and got a serious look on his face.

"Yes he is but Amatsu Mikaboshi is on the move and he is going to make contact with Naruto and Shion soon." Shinatobe lost her smile and made a pouty face and slugged Kagetsuchi in the arm.

"You ruined my mood and you thought you were gonna get lucky tonight, well kiss that goodbye. But I will sleep naked but you wont be able to toutch or do anything with my body." Kagetsuchi deadpanned and whined.

"But Shi-chaaaaaaannnnn!" Shinatobe shook her head no and left to her bath.

Naruto appeared in the hospital and was greeted by his arm being pulled with him along with it to the ICU department by Sakura.

"Sakura-san calm down and stop pulling me I'll just go with you." Sakura let hi go and they started to jog into room 701. Naruto ran over to the bed and grabbed the hand of the beautiful blonde woman in the bed.

"SHION WAKE-UP SHION!" Naruto yelled but the only thing he got was a half smiled grin from her. Naruto took her hand and placed it against his cheek as she moved her fingers rubbing his cheek.

"Hey Naru-kun," she barely choked out as she went into a coughing fit and spit up blood into the mouth piece she had on. She immediately went into shock and flat lined. Sakura shoved Naruto out of the way and went to the defribulators and procceded to perform the procedure. After a grueling three minutes Shion's heart monitor started to sound off showing she was alive.

"Shit, that's the third time since we got her here. She cant speak don't force her," stated Sakura. "As the only person she knows really in the whole village. We need your permission and signature to have her sedated for the next few days as we perform three surgery's and multiple healing sessions to help her." Naruto just nodded as he grabbed her hand as Sakura started a sedative drip into her I.V. line. Naruto held her hand to his lips as he gently kissed her fingers one by one with tears streaming down his face. A comforting hand laid on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Naruto we will have her good as new in a few days and she will be able to talk in a week. She will be released in about a month and a half for observational purposes." Sakura explained. Naruto nodded still holding her hand. He looked solemnly at Sakura and he asked.

"What happened to her?" Sakura's eyes flashed with fear, greif, and unadulterated rage as she explained.

"She, from what we could gather, was on her way here escaping from an abusive suitor. She was caught beat, stabbed, clubbed, poisoned, and raped near death by the time we got to her. Her heart failed five times on the way home but we healed most of the damage onsight as it was to strenuous on her body to move her than," Sakura looked at Naruto and his eyes were red as he let off enough killing intent to make shion shift in her bed.

"Where is the mother fucker! I WILL RIP HIS HEAD FROM HIS SHOULDERS AND FEAST ON HIS MARROW AND FLESH!" Naruto yelled with pure anger and hatred. Sakura shook from fear and managed to calm him down and stamour out.

"H-h-h-he i-is in the a-a-a-anbu inte-er-r-rigatii-i-ion department." She tried to grab him as he left out the door and slipped his anbu mask onto his face which was in the form of a fox. Sakura realized what she had done and what was going to happen.

Naruto was emitting pure red chakra with a few wisps of blue like the internals of a fire. Naruto went into the complex and shoved aside everyone who tried to stop him. When he reached the room the man was in he ripped the door off the hinges and flew foreward and grabbed the mans throat.

"Give me one good fucking reason I shouldn't rip your fucking head off and drink from your skull!" yelled Naruto as the an was wide eyed. He made muffled screams as Naruto used a forbidden justsu he was taught by his father. He grabbed the man and his chakra entered the eyes of the man as he whispered in the mans ear.

"Fire of Reapings jutsu." In the mans mindscape he was shocked to find him in an all to firmealiar clearning from a week ago.

"For the next fourty-two hours you will experience everything you did to my Shion." Naruto exclaimed as the brutal tourture insued. When it all ended the man looked to see the clock on the wall only clicked once to see it was 10:30 instead of 10:29. The man had a heartattack and Naruto ripped the very organ out of the mans chest and stuffed it down the mans throat.

"Did you know the brain and counciousness lasts for seven minutes after the heart stops beating. That leaves us seven minutes of play time." Naruto was about to strike when his name was shouted by Tsunade and he was slammed into the wall by his grandmother figure. She held him down as the man was convolcing as he died. Naruto just spit on him earning and elbow into his cheek holding him down.

"Get the sedative out of my bag and give it to him NOW!" Tsunade shouted. The anbu agent with the owl mask reached for the bag and injected the contents of the needle into narutos arm. Naruto started to fade in and out until he fully lost consciousness.

Naruto woke up with a start in the white room he was in and looked at Shions prone form in the bed beside him. She was awake and smiled softly at him and he reached for her hand but was stopped by Tsunade.

"Naruto do you remember anything about what you did?" Naruto just stopped and thought and shook his head no.

"The only thing I remember was hearing what some bastard did to Shion and then I woke up here." Tsunade nodded starting to understand what was going on.

'You staged an assault on the anbu headquarters and killed the man brutally before we apprehended you." Naruto's eyes widend.

"I'm sorry Baa-chan I really shouldn't of done that." Tsunade was about to scold him as Shion grabbed his arm and pulled his hand over to her as she grabbed it and held it to her breast. Naruto its because of you im alive. You are the only one with the right blood type for my body." Naruto smiled and tried to stand up and give her a warm embrace, but only failed and slipped onto the floor making Tsunade and Shion giggle. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Baa-chan how long have I been out."

"We had to keep you sedated for a month just to wait for the kyuubi's chakra to recede into your body." Naruto nodded understanding this and smiled at Shion. Without warning he stood up and cupped her cheeks in his hand and gave her a deep meaningful kiss releasing the pent up emoptions he had. After a grumble that sounded like a growl was emmited from Tsunade's mouth the couple blushed deeply. Tsunade just showed them a camera she had with a picture of the two kissing.

"This is going on my desk." She teased as Naruto tried to grab it falling on his but again making the two women laugh.

A man stood up from his sitting position finally shrugging off the chains that were put on him long ago. He reaches down towards a glowing red mass and sees a man in the formation.

"**So my olf friend has decided to pay me a visit.**" The figure in red smiled.

"It is good to see you m'lord." The man reaches down and the figure turns into a orange shafted spear with a blood red blade and khaki feathers on the base of the blade. The figure points his spear and the roof and the rock turns into a bunch of mushy wet sand like goop. He spreads wings and takes off out of the hole in the roof.

A fox as large as an elephant scampers panting heavily and yells.

"LADY KAMI AMATSU MIKABOSHI HAS ESCAPED FROM HIS HOLDING BARRIER!" Kami holds a hand up and smiles softly at the large animal.

"Don't worry my child I foretold this. The man he is after is already in the hands of my two finest warriors and is well protected. He even has taken out the Rinnengan user Nagato Uzumaki." The fox's eyes widen as she looks at the ancients goddess. The fox calms down.

"My lady what do you wish to happen." Kami sits in her chair and smiles at the fox and closes her eyes.

"just rest my child, just rest. For the next few years will be the toughest years weve had in a few thousand years. We might need Juubi to come back to help with this fight. He is the only one of us who has fought Amatsu and has defeated him on even ground." The fox's eyes widened as she realized what she was saying.

"But what about the jinchuuriki on the humans realm?" Kami held her hand and Juubi's body materialized and the huge beast sat up dazed and confused.

"Juubi-kun it has been a while." The beast looked to her and its eye made the eye smile Kakashi is so famous for.

"_**Why hello my sister. What is happening here, have I been revived? Or is Amatsu-teme back?**_" The goddess smiled at her brother's actions.

"My brother I have reformed your body but your spirit is split. I shall send envoy's to each village and each jinchuuriki to tell them their Bijuu is being taken but they will not die but even if they try to stop us they wont succed. We need you to send amatsu into a human with your abilities and insert yourself into Naruto Namikaze. Make sure that Naruto trains enough to be strong enough to face Amashi while he is weakend." Juubi smiles and nods to his sister and leaves her court as she sends eight daughters and eight son's to the jinchuuriki's villages and the indavidule's themselves.

"This is going to be troublesome." With that Kami meditates.

**So I hope you have enjoyed the program. I am sorry for updating late but many things have happened in our family in the last coupke of months. Also I am going to try to have the next two chapters of Darkness Falls, the next chapters of Makkana and Flaming Leaves and that will be your Christmas present from me. Till next update. JA-NE!**


	4. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the God's of Japanese religion.

AN: I know what I said in my updated Flaming Leaves story, but this chapter will start after the kakashi mission as I promised. But three things you must be aware of.

Naruto will be strong and in control of his wind element and strong with the kyuubi's chakra.

Sasuke will still be in Konoha but in a maximum prison/asylum and is about four months from being released.

Danzou is dead and was personally tourtured and brutalized by pein.

Naruto stares out of his window in the middle of the night smiling as his skin is bathed in the moonlight. He turns his head as he hears his door open and see's his mom.

"Hello Naruto-kun I've come to see if you wanted to talk. I heard what almost happened to your sensei in your last mission." Naruto smiled at his mom, nodded, and patted on a place on his bed for her to sit. She smiled and sat on the bed as she was still smiling.

"So Naruto what is this about a girl I heard you've been talking about?" asked Shinatobe. Naruto just smiled as he knew she was going to ask him. She was always so caring to ask how he was doing and taking care of him.

"I met her a couple of months ago. She was so beautiful. She was also hard-headed. She asked me to stay there and help her with the new priestest for her country. I was so foolish I agreed,"at this point shinatobe looked angry and was about to deck naruto before he stopped her, "but I left before anything happened. I really miss her though she was very nice to me, unlike Sakura-san or Ino-chan. She was more outspoken than many of the girls who flock around me now. I don't understand mom." Stated Naruto.

"You don't understand what dear?" asked Shinatobe. Naruto smiled a little at his mom as he stated.

"Why cant everything be like it was when I was a child. Good guys were good guys, and bad guys were bad guys. But now the only sense I can find in the world is the simple fact that no one is what they seem." Shinatobe looked weary at his last statement as she hugged him and held him close. All of the sudden Kagetsuchi scrambles into the room after tripping for the fifth time that week on the stairs.

"Stupid damn stairs." Naruto and Shinatobe smile at his antics.

"Hey hun." Stated Shinatobe

"Hey dad." Stated Naruto in between laughs. An anbu materializes into Naruto's room.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze you are to report to the Hospital immediately." With that the anbu disappears with a pop of the shadow clone. Narutos brow squenches at the thought of why the hospital would need to see him as he got on a shirt and his combat boots. Naruto turned to his parents.

"Don't worry if anything happens you know where to find me mom, dad." Naruto shunshines away. Shinatobe and Kagetsuchi only smiles as they know what is about to happen, after all they are deities.

"He is about to be very happy Kage-kun." Shinatobe smiled and stated. Kagetsuchi embrassed his partner and got a serious look on his face.

"Yes he is but Amatsu Mikaboshi is on the move and he is going to make contact with Naruto and Shion soon." Shinatobe lost her smile and made a pouty face and slugged Kagetsuchi in the arm.

"You ruined my mood and you thought you were gonna get lucky tonight, well kiss that goodbye. But I will sleep naked but you wont be able to toutch or do anything with my body." Kagetsuchi deadpanned and whined.

"But Shi-chaaaaaaannnnn!" Shinatobe shook her head no and left to her bath.

Naruto appeared in the hospital and was greeted by his arm being pulled with him along with it to the ICU department by Sakura.

"Sakura-san calm down and stop pulling me I'll just go with you." Sakura let hi go and they started to jog into room 701. Naruto ran over to the bed and grabbed the hand of the beautiful blonde woman in the bed.

"SHION WAKE-UP SHION!" Naruto yelled but the only thing he got was a half smiled grin from her. Naruto took her hand and placed it against his cheek as she moved her fingers rubbing his cheek.

"Hey Naru-kun," she barely choked out as she went into a coughing fit and spit up blood into the mouth piece she had on. She immediately went into shock and flat lined. Sakura shoved Naruto out of the way and went to the defribulators and procceded to perform the procedure. After a grueling three minutes Shion's heart monitor started to sound off showing she was alive.

"Shit, that's the third time since we got her here. She cant speak don't force her," stated Sakura. "As the only person she knows really in the whole village. We need your permission and signature to have her sedated for the next few days as we perform three surgery's and multiple healing sessions to help her." Naruto just nodded as he grabbed her hand as Sakura started a sedative drip into her I.V. line. Naruto held her hand to his lips as he gently kissed her fingers one by one with tears streaming down his face. A comforting hand laid on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Naruto we will have her good as new in a few days and she will be able to talk in a week. She will be released in about a month and a half for observational purposes." Sakura explained. Naruto nodded still holding her hand. He looked solemnly at Sakura and he asked.

"What happened to her?" Sakura's eyes flashed with fear, greif, and unadulterated rage as she explained.

"She, from what we could gather, was on her way here escaping from an abusive suitor. She was caught beat, stabbed, clubbed, poisoned, and raped near death by the time we got to her. Her heart failed five times on the way home but we healed most of the damage onsight as it was to strenuous on her body to move her than," Sakura looked at Naruto and his eyes were red as he let off enough killing intent to make shion shift in her bed.

"Where is the mother fucker! I WILL RIP HIS HEAD FROM HIS SHOULDERS AND FEAST ON HIS MARROW AND FLESH!" Naruto yelled with pure anger and hatred. Sakura shook from fear and managed to calm him down and stamour out.

"H-h-h-he i-is in the a-a-a-anbu inte-er-r-rigatii-i-ion department." She tried to grab him as he left out the door and slipped his anbu mask onto his face which was in the form of a fox. Sakura realized what she had done and what was going to happen.

Naruto was emitting pure red chakra with a few wisps of blue like the internals of a fire. Naruto went into the complex and shoved aside everyone who tried to stop him. When he reached the room the man was in he ripped the door off the hinges and flew foreward and grabbed the mans throat.

"Give me one good fucking reason I shouldn't rip your fucking head off and drink from your skull!" yelled Naruto as the an was wide eyed. He made muffled screams as Naruto used a forbidden justsu he was taught by his father. He grabbed the man and his chakra entered the eyes of the man as he whispered in the mans ear.

"Fire of Reapings jutsu." In the mans mindscape he was shocked to find him in an all to firmealiar clearning from a week ago.

"For the next fourty-two hours you will experience everything you did to my Shion." Naruto exclaimed as the brutal tourture insued. When it all ended the man looked to see the clock on the wall only clicked once to see it was 10:30 instead of 10:29. The man had a heartattack and Naruto ripped the very organ out of the mans chest and stuffed it down the mans throat.

"Did you know the brain and counciousness lasts for seven minutes after the heart stops beating. That leaves us seven minutes of play time." Naruto was about to strike when his name was shouted by Tsunade and he was slammed into the wall by his grandmother figure. She held him down as the man was convolcing as he died. Naruto just spit on him earning and elbow into his cheek holding him down.

"Get the sedative out of my bag and give it to him NOW!" Tsunade shouted. The anbu agent with the owl mask reached for the bag and injected the contents of the needle into narutos arm. Naruto started to fade in and out until he fully lost consciousness.

Naruto woke up with a start in the white room he was in and looked at Shions prone form in the bed beside him. She was awake and smiled softly at him and he reached for her hand but was stopped by Tsunade.

"Naruto do you remember anything about what you did?" Naruto just stopped and thought and shook his head no.

"The only thing I remember was hearing what some bastard did to Shion and then I woke up here." Tsunade nodded starting to understand what was going on.

'You staged an assault on the anbu headquarters and killed the man brutally before we apprehended you." Naruto's eyes widend.

"I'm sorry Baa-chan I really shouldn't of done that." Tsunade was about to scold him as Shion grabbed his arm and pulled his hand over to her as she grabbed it and held it to her breast. Naruto its because of you im alive. You are the only one with the right blood type for my body." Naruto smiled and tried to stand up and give her a warm embrace, but only failed and slipped onto the floor making Tsunade and Shion giggle. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Baa-chan how long have I been out."

"We had to keep you sedated for a month just to wait for the kyuubi's chakra to recede into your body." Naruto nodded understanding this and smiled at Shion. Without warning he stood up and cupped her cheeks in his hand and gave her a deep meaningful kiss releasing the pent up emoptions he had. After a grumble that sounded like a growl was emmited from Tsunade's mouth the couple blushed deeply. Tsunade just showed them a camera she had with a picture of the two kissing.

"This is going on my desk." She teased as Naruto tried to grab it falling on his but again making the two women laugh.

A man stood up from his sitting position finally shrugging off the chains that were put on him long ago. He reaches down towards a glowing red mass and sees a man in the formation.

"**So my olf friend has decided to pay me a visit.**" The figure in red smiled.

"It is good to see you m'lord." The man reaches down and the figure turns into a orange shafted spear with a blood red blade and khaki feathers on the base of the blade. The figure points his spear and the roof and the rock turns into a bunch of mushy wet sand like goop. He spreads wings and takes off out of the hole in the roof.

A fox as large as an elephant scampers panting heavily and yells.

"LADY KAMI AMATSU MIKABOSHI HAS ESCAPED FROM HIS HOLDING BARRIER!" Kami holds a hand up and smiles softly at the large animal.

"Don't worry my child I foretold this. The man he is after is already in the hands of my two finest warriors and is well protected. He even has taken out the Rinnengan user Nagato Uzumaki." The fox's eyes widen as she looks at the ancients goddess. The fox calms down.

"My lady what do you wish to happen." Kami sits in her chair and smiles at the fox and closes her eyes.

"just rest my child, just rest. For the next few years will be the toughest years weve had in a few thousand years. We might need Juubi to come back to help with this fight. He is the only one of us who has fought Amatsu and has defeated him on even ground." The fox's eyes widened as she realized what she was saying.

"But what about the jinchuuriki on the humans realm?" Kami held her hand and Juubi's body materialized and the huge beast sat up dazed and confused.

"Juubi-kun it has been a while." The beast looked to her and its eye made the eye smile Kakashi is so famous for.

"_**Why hello my sister. What is happening here, have I been revived? Or is Amatsu-teme back?**_" The goddess smiled at her brother's actions.

"My brother I have reformed your body but your spirit is split. I shall send envoy's to each village and each jinchuuriki to tell them their Bijuu is being taken but they will not die but even if they try to stop us they wont succed. We need you to send amatsu into a human with your abilities and insert yourself into Naruto Namikaze. Make sure that Naruto trains enough to be strong enough to face Amashi while he is weakend." Juubi smiles and nods to his sister and leaves her court as she sends eight daughters and eight son's to the jinchuuriki's villages and the indavidule's themselves.

"This is going to be troublesome." With that Kami meditates.

**So I hope you have enjoyed the program. I am sorry for updating late but many things have happened in our family in the last coupke of months. Also I am going to try to have the next two chapters of Darkness Falls, the next chapters of Makkana and Flaming Leaves and that will be your Christmas present from me. Till next update. JA-NE!**


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: I will have a filler chapter in a couple of them describing how the two gods and Naruto made it to Konoha. That chapter will have more of a depth on how strong Naruto is. Just remember Naruto is more emotional last chapter. The month long thing from Kyuubi's chakra is Tenzo was out on a S-rank mission for those who were wondering. Tenzo's mission will pertain to the future so it will be described later in a chapter labled, guess what, Tenzo's Mission. On to the event.**

Naruto was sleeping in his bedroom when there was a soft knock on his door.

"You can come in." Shinatobe walked in smiling.

"Hey Naruto-kun well I cant say im to happy about what you did, but I know because you did that than there had to be a very good reason. Just remember Kyuu-chans chakra isn't fully absorbed into your system. That will take up to three more years, and don't worry Naruto im sure Shion-chan can come here after the hospital releases her." Naruto smiled at his mothers antics.

"Yeah maybe." Shinatobe got a mischievous look in her eyes and said.

"Just don't make to much racket put up some sound canceling seals." Naruto fell off the bed and busted his ass.

"Kaa-san!" Shinatobe just smiled and laughed. There was a knock on the door and the two walked silently to the door. Shinatobe went for the handle but Naruto's hand shot out first and grabbed the knob. When he opened the door it was a doctor.

"Uzumaki-sama I must insist that you come with me," Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You have to sign her papers since the only one she really knows is you." Naruto just nodded and gave his mother a hug. Naruto chassed out after the man.

Shinatobe walked into the living room with a brush brushing her still damp hair from the bath she took after Naruto left. As soon as she turned the corner to go into the room she was slammed hard through the wall by a shot of black energy. A man shot throught the hole that was made by her body. Shinatobe shot up and faster than even the man could see she shot forward her clothes turning into her battle garb. She charged with a cry as she slammed her fist powered with wind into the mans chest. Her eyes widened as she saw him grip her hand at the last second. He twisted her arm behind her back and threw her forward into a tree. Shinatobe stood up straight and charged with a seemingly white silhouette outlining her form. A huge storm was brewing and she charged foreward even faster than before knocking the man around into every direction possible. She summond the Finger of Kami an F5 class tornado and bore the whole might and power of the raging wind storm down upon the man. The man smiled and held his hand upward, his form consisting of a black silhouette around his body. The mans eyes went dark and there was a flash. When the flash disappeared the wind was gone and the man smiled with Shinatobe pierced on the sharper end of his pike staff the light fading from her eyes slowly as the wind started to die around the village. The man smiled and was barraged by what seemed to be a wall of golden flames. Kagetsuchi ran towards Shinatobe's prone form and held her close sending some of his life force into her being. Her wound seemed to close up and she was recovering. Kagetsuchi shedded his robe leaving him in nothing but an arm band and some black chain-mail pants tied off at the bottom. His form was surrounded by what seemed a burning golden light. The man smiled and charged foreward staff extended and was cut off by a kick to the chest so hard it caused the mans breath to be wisped away from his form. Kagetsuchi smiled.

"Well Amatsu looks like you aren't as strong as you used to be." The mans prone form shifted and shot forward smiling at Kagetsuchi and slammed his staff into kagetsuchis stomache and than flipped it in a motion unseen by the naked eye and slammed it into Kagetsuchi's back knocking the man to his face. Kagetsuchi rolled and stood up in a crouched position.

"Well Kagetsuchi-chan seems you havnt changed one bit. Always challenging those who are clearly stronger than you." Kagetsuchi scoffed and charged forward again surrounding his form in a black flame pulling on the power of his relative Amaterasu. When he slammed into Amatsu's boddy he delivered a elbow to the sternum a quick knee driven into his lower section of ribs and than an upper cut. All those strikes leaving a trail of black flames. Amaterasu smiled and went on a knee.

"Seems like I might have to get serious, boy." Amatsu shot up in speeds only the Juubi and Kami could match and slammed a fist into Kagetsuchi's stomache and then drove a hard hammer fist loaded with energy into Kagetsuchi's collar bone effectively shattering the said bone. Kagetsuchi only went wide eyed and fell to the ground. Kagetsuchi's eyes went orange anr red like a burning winter fire. He shot up and fire and wisps of ash shot from the ground. Kagetsuchi's form was glowing a red-violet hugh and he grabbed the flames from the ground forming his Naginata. Kagetsuchi took the naginata in one hand and charged forward slicing and cutting the tree's down but not landing a single blow on the man. Amatsu charged forward and slammed the pike end of his staff into Kagetsuchi's stomache, he pulled the pike from his stomache scoffing at the weakness of the two as he got slammed by a burst of wind. Amatsu looked to Shinatobe only to see her still downed. He looked right and left but failed to look up. What kept him from looking up was Naruto slamming a Rasenshuriken into Amatsu. Naruto went wide eyed as all of the sudden the rasenshuriken disappeared and he was on the groun bleeding out from a slit neck. Naruto grabbed the sliced flesh and held onto his neck adding preasure. He was sure that it hadn't cut his jugular or corroted arteries. Naruto fell down only to feel that his jugular was sliced clean in half. Amatsu was smiling over the prone form of Naruto. He turned around and walked into Tsunade's fist loaded with all of her chakra put into one attack. When Amatsu's neck snapped he flew back. A huge black mass slammed into Amatsu's form and ripped his throat out only for it to form again. Amatsu's eyes went wide with fear. The only being besides his sister to defeat him was standing before him. The black mass proceeded to destroy amatsu limb by limb as they reformed over and over again. Amatsu disappeared in a bright flash and bang. The figure jumped at Naruto and went into his form now on deaths door but was pulled from the shinigami's grip as the Juubi reformed Naruto's jugular and healed his neck back to its state before the fight. The process of the two god's and the goddesses fight took place withing ten minutes. Moving at speeds not even seen in a particle accelerator. Shinatobe and Kagetsuchi were treated at the scene. Naruto was convulsing and had to get to the hospital at once.

Within Naruto's mindscape he awoke in front of a familiar cage. Naruto's mind was awoken as he heard the cage in his mind shut as he lifted his head he saw a black mass in Kyuubi's old cage.

"Umm hello who is that." From deep in the cage there was a grumbling laughter.

"Hello Naruto from Kyuubi's memories I can conclude that you don't know about me than. My name is Juubi," Naruto's eyes went wide at this, "I am the combination of all the tailed beasts combined. You are now my vessel. You can draw on a hundred percent of my power. The only mark you will have on your body as sign of my prescence there is a small change to your appearance. You will find in the palm of your hand the sign of Juu, that symbol will represent your authority on this plane." Naruto went wide eyed in absorbing this information.

"If you are made out of all the Jinchuuriki than how did you get to be her because I still had Kyuubi by the time you appeared." Juubi smiled.

"My sister Kami allowed me to be on this plane for thirty hours to track a force known as Amatsu Mikaboshi." Naruto's eyes widened at the name.

"That's the guy my parents were teaching me about. How did he beat them?" Juubi smiled.

"In return of them taking care of you their bodies were turned human. Same as Amatsu. Thgey all were only at twenty percent power at least. Even though they were stronger than your Kage. Now Naruto you have to listen to me. I sealed away amatsu into a human being but it was chosen to be some being named Itachi Uchiha. Do you find the name firmiliar?" Naruto's eyes widened at Itachi's name being called out.

"I have run into him about four times. He was beyond my level but with the power I have gained thanks to Jaraiya-sensei and my parents I have surpassed even Pein. May I leave from my mind?" Juubi smiled and said of course it was his mind.

Naruto woke up with a start and got a crushing hug from two blondes and a pink headed girl. Naruto smiled and hugged Sakura, Shion, and Tsunade back and rubbed his neck. Tsunade handed him a glass of water, which Naruto drank down swiftly. Shion smiled and kissed him much to Naruto's pleasure. Naruto wrapped her in his arms and pulled her into his lap as her form melded to his. Both sitting in Indian style his arms wrapped around her waist her hands on his. They amiled and she leaned back onto his chest turning and lifting her head hand grazing his cheek and kissed him. Naruto delightful to return the favor gave her his tongue. Tsunade made a grumble sound and Sakura cracked her knuckles. The two looked to Tsunade and Sakura and only smiled. Sakura sighed as Tsunade gave them a "don't give me that shit" look. The two got up and Naruto dropped the gown infront of them Sakura gave a wtf reaction, Shion a heavy blush, and Tunade held a cloth up to him and covered his not so mini-me. After he was dressed Shizune bashed his head.

"AHH Nee-chan, whyd you do that?" Shizune's tick mark grew.

Because you idiot you don't show your private parts to women!" Naruto apologized from his heart and grabbed Shion and went to his mother and fathers smiled and mouthed 'hey' and Kagetsuchi gave him a shit eating grin as he looked at the girl holding Naruto's arm.

"Hey my man looks like you choose like your old man picken them nice and fine!" Shinatobe wanted to bash him on the head but Tsunade did before she could.

"Shut up baka your in the hospital." Kagetsuchi apologized and just smiled.

"They will be cleared in a couple of days, the massive wounds inflicted to their abdomens caused major internal hemoraging and actually tore their stomach and liver's in half. Its amazing their alive!" Naruto and the two beings in the bed smiled, Shion smiled that they were ok, and Tsunade wanted to experemint with their blood to see the properties to see what brought on the spontaneous healing factor and maybe she could use it in her surgeries to improve the patient's chances by a huge factor.

Three days after the fight and Shinatobe and Kagetsuchi walk into their home. The wall had been repaired the broken china and glasses replaced and restored. They could smell an aroma of, they think, lavender and sea salt? They walk in to see Naruto at the stove cooking and Shion setting the table. Shina goes to help Shion and Kagetsuchi goes to help Naruto cook the stirfry and pork loins.

"Hey Naruto how are you?" Naruto looks to his father and smiles.

"Im fine Tou-san ive just had a bad day." Kagetsuchi raises a brow to this.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't mean to but I woke up and walked in on Shion about to get in the bath, I tripped on the stairs and tried to grab something and pulled her towel off, and the worst one is after I gave her hear towel back she was red and I think she is angry at me." Kagetsuchi wanted to laugh and pick with him to make him feel better but, he decided to tell Naruto the truth of the situation.

"Well Naruto im not going to lie and tell you she was mad, im not going to tease you about it to mess with you, the truth is she was blushing from both embarrassment and the fact that it was you was the reason she blushed and stood there instead of running." Naruto raised a brow at this.

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto she has the hots for ya, you know this right?" Naruto nodded. "Well that wasn't the way she wanted you to see her body. Maybe she wanted you to meet her body at a later date, like if you get married she will want to share her body with you." Naruto nodded not realizing that he was talking to a man that had no luck at all with women. Naruto thanked his father and went to speak with Shion and apologize. Shinatobe passed the door smiling at her partner.

"Well someone seems to be in a good mood after that talk." Kagetsuchi rubbed his head and smiled. Shinatobe hugged him and tended to the food that was burning.

Naruto walked up behind Shion and hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Shion I just want to tell you im sorry. All this mornings accidents were all accidents. I just wanted to tell you im sorry and will try not to have that happen again." Naruto let her go and tilted his head bowing for forgivnes. Shion cupped his chin and brought him up. She crushed her lips against his kissing him.

"Naruto-kun Im not mad I just wasn't expecting what happened to happen."Naruto smiled and he brought out a small rectangular box from behind his back and opened it. Shion's eyes widened as Naruto attatched a colden necklace to her. It had an interesting picture on it of a ying-yang where an orange fox and a blonde fox were entangled together. Shion hugged him spouting out how beautiful it was and how she loved him and the necklace. The two god's watched the two and unknown to them Kami was watching the two and smiled peacefully at them.

**A/N: I know youl are wondering what im doing with all the mushy stuff. But just know that a tragedy is going to happen and Konoha is never going to be the same, especially Naruto.**


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: Why hello everyone I know its been just a few weeks and some people might be upset that instead of going in depth with the fight of the divine beings I decided what I did and that one of my other chapters had a six thousand word chapter well let me tell you I'm going to have a long chapter this time I'm going to try to reach ten thousand words. Well Lets get this started.**

_(Warning: This chapter contains a very serious tragedy in extensive detail. It involves suicide. This is a tragedy that I am close to. If you or someone you know is thinking or have shown actions of being suicidal, please call _1-800-273-8255_. __Please, if there is someone you know CALL THE NUMBER! Do not wait till it is too late.)_

Naruto and Shion were going to see the Hokage for a request that the two have come up with. When they entered the office the two trodded up the stairs to see Tsunade. When they opened the door they were greeted with the warm smile of Shizune and the stern look of Shizune who looked like she just scolded Tsunade for having sake in the Hokage's office. Tsunade stood up and gave the two a hug and grabbed the two for the blonde's birthday.

"Baa-chan, do you think we could stop by the orphanage?" Tsunade's brow rose at this question when she nodded she gave him a look that meant she was searching for an explanation. Naruto smiled.

"Me and Shi-chan were going to go by and visit the kids down there for a few minutes before we go to my party." Tsunade smiled looking at the two and they took off.

While the three were walking they noted that there were few people on the street for some reason. Then Naruto face palmed and noted that they took a wrong turn, they were in the slums.

"Frig I'm sorry Baa-chan, Shi-chan, it looks like I took us down a wrong turn." The two female's dead panned and Naruto grabbed both of them shun shining to the orphanage. The three of them mentally face palmed not thinking of doing that before. Naruto gave the two females a hug and to to the playground where he saw all of the kids playing. Tsunade led Shion to a bench right on the edge of the playground. When the two sat Tsunade saw a ring on Shion's finger.

"When?"

"When what Tsunade-san?"

"When did Naruto propose?" Shion inwardly cursed at forgetting to take the ring off.

"It was supposed to be a secret till the end of the party but, promise not to tell." Tsunade nodded and leaned back crossing her arms. Shion leaned forward elbows on her knees head in her hands a loving look in her eye and Tsunade smiled at this.

"He was always good with kids, the first people to acknowledge him as being a big brother or brother figure was the Konohamaru Corp." Shion looked strangely at this.

"What it's true." Shion smiled watching Naruto counting while the children hid. Shion reacted by touching her stomach.

"Tsunade-san also something I'm were going to tell everyone else is," Shion paused thinking if she was doing the right thing and gave herself a small nod. "I'm pregnant." Tsunade nearly fell from the bench with a surprise.

"WHAT!" Tsunade yelled.

"I am and Naruto doesn't know. You, I, and Shinatobe-kaa-san are the only ones that know." Tsunade's hand glowed green and placed it on the woman's stomach that didn't seem to mind. She felt that the fetus was only about three weeks old.

"How could you tell its only three weeks old?" Shion smiled. "Let me guess it was a vision you saw." Shion placed a finger on her nose.

"I thought you couldn't have those visions anymore?" Shion nodded.

"I only had enough energy for one more prediction so I saved it. I accidentally released it last week and it showed me just showing signs of pregnancy and I went to you and you congratulated me on being pregnant. I changed the future by telling you instead of going there in a week or so." Tsunade smiled and held Shion's hand when she saw Naruto get dog pilled by the children and winked their direction. Shion closed her eyes and relaxed listening to the sounds of the street behind them, the smell of the cool October wind filled with cherry blossom leaves and the unusual smell of the restaurant next door to a clothing store. Shion smiled noting the different sounds of the birds chirping, the caravans going down the main street, the slurred speech of a drunken man and some strange music. Shion opens her eyes only for her eyes to get captured by Naruto's.

"Hey gorgeous you ready to go?" Shion smiles and stands.

"Hai Naruto-kun," Naruto bends a little holds his left hand behind his back and holds his right hand out palm skyward. Shion puts her hand in his and she stands and he holds her close. His hands cup her face and rub her cheek; he kisses her lightly and hears Tsunade cough. The two break the kiss with a blush and smile at Tsunade. They decide to walk back to his home. The three starts to walk down the entrance which was lined by talk dark oaks with a large metal sign where some of the bars were bent and made the name "Tsukishima's Orphanage." Naruto looks back and waves to some of the kid's and the three of them start to walk to the eastern most edge of town.

The three people walk up to Naruto's homes gate and Naruto opens the large iron barred gates. The two girls walk through and approach the long walkway going through the gardens and the rock garden to the home. When they reached the door Naruto wrapped his hand around the door handle only to see that it wouldn't open. Naruto's eyes squenched at this. His parents always left the door unlocked at this hour of the day. Naruto told the girls to stay there and he went around the corner to a fake brick in the wall and pulled it out to see the key missing. Naruto cursed and gave Tsunade a look that said be ready for anything. Tsunade reached into her shirt and pulled out a kunai. (Where does she keep her kunai and shuriken if anyone will list it will help otherwise expect more knives be pulled from cleavage.) Naruto pulled out his Wakizashi and found the back door cracked as if someone busted it down. Naruto held his Wakizashi tighter and in a reverse grip. Naruto heard a noise behind him and turned to attack the intruder but found his mom and dad hugging him and his friends all laughing and Shion and Tsunade sitting in the living room. Naruto looked pink and sheathed his Wakizashi. His father slapped him on his back and smiled.

"We wanted you to come around to the back Naruto so we could surprise you but is was Shina-chan's idea to make it look like someone broke in." Naruto glanced at his mom to see her sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. All of his friends started to sing happy birthday and all each congratulated him. Ino and Sakura practically dragged him to the huge stack of presents he had and Naruto looked back saying no one had to get him anything but they all insisted that it was his birthday so he should get some gifts. Ino grabbed a purple one with a yellow and red spotted bow and told him it should be the first thing he should open. With that statement she got a lot of grumbles but they were silenced by a harsh glare from the platinum blonde. When Naruto opened the box he looked at a small silver kunai in a glass box. It was engraved with all of his friend and families names on it. Naruto gave Ino a hug and said a silent thank you to her. Shikamaru's gift was next and what else did the Jonin give him but a box of scrolls and all were wind jutsu. Choji's was of course a cook book, Shino's was a small book about insects, Hinata's was a big bottle of her home made healing salve, Tsunade gave Naruto a large book on the anatomy and a small slip of paper saying it was for a free favor, Kakashi gave Naruto a whole stack of Icha Icha books which Shion grabbed and made disappear, Iruka gave Naruto a book on advance chakra control training, Ayame and Tuechi gave Naruto a coupon for one free visit to Ichiraku's, Kiba gave Naruto a toothbrush, Sakura gave Naruto a small anklet with a symbol of the leaf and a symbol for each of his friends and ironically Kakashi's was a small carved metal piece of his famous thumbs up with an eye smile, Sai gave Naruto an intricate painting, Sasuke who was the only one missing gave Naruto that said that Sasuke was changing and wanted to hang sometime, Garra gave Naruto a paper that he could show to the owner of the Suna Sand Spot the most famous mixed sauna in the whole entirety of Sunagakure, Konohamaru,Moegi, and Udon all got Naruto new equipment. Naruto smiled and noticed that his parents hadn't given him anything but they came down and put a new robe they had bought around his arms. Naruto smiled and thanked everyone but turned to Shion and she nodded to him.

"Alright everyone we have an announcement to make before we start on the festivities," Shion took Naruto's hand and smiled comfortably to him, "Me and Shion are engaged and plan to be wed in three months time." Everyone looked surprised but Ino and Sakura who squealed and went to Shion hugging her. Shion cleared her throat and smiled.

"I personally have an announcement I would like to make," Naruto gave a questioned look to her and she smiled gripping his hand and sat him down. "I'm pregnant." At these words Naruto fainted all the girls squealed except for Tsunade. Naruto's dad looked to him and picked him up.

"I'm going to take him to his room till he wakes up, everyone LETS GET THE PARTY STARTED!" All the females were around Shion asking questions and looked so happy at her and all the adults went into the other room to get their food. Naruto's dad walked him upstairs in which Shion followed.

Naruto's eyes flustered open and he saw Shion and remembered what she said and sat up giving her a hug. Naruto's eyes went down to her stomach and gave it a quick kiss.

"How far along are you Shi-chan?" Shion only held up three fingers in which Naruto though three months but Shion stated, "Three weeks." Naruto looked like a fish and started asking questions like how she knew and why she wasn't really showing anything. Shion smiled and answered all of his questions accordingly. When she was finished Naruto gave her a long passionate kiss and a knock came from their bedroom's door.

"Naruto its time to come downstairs and join the party." The rest of the day flew by with lots of laughs and more congratulations to the two engaged future parents.

It's been three weeks since the party and Naruto and Shion have been happy and Shion was starting to have a small bulge, barley noticeable but still there. She was standing in front of her mirror looking at her self with skin tight black wool pants with a small white tank top. She pouted looking at her stomach wanting for the bulge to be bigger so it didn't look like she was fat. Naruto randomly appeared behind her wearing only his sweat pants and his necklace that he won from Tsunade, and snaked his hands around her waist and kissing her on her shoulder and rested his chin in the crook of her neck watching her giggle from his chin hairs tickling her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Shion smiled and brought him to the bed and the two fell back laying next to each other Naruto rolling his torso and leaning his head in his hand while resting on his elbow. Shion smiled as Naruto started to tickle her and she laughed and when he stopped she sighed and smiled and giggled.

"I just wish that this bulge would go ahead and grow into the huge ass stomach already I'm tired of just looking fat." Naruto kissed her.

"You aren't fat and if Tsunade's book was right by the second to third month the bulge of the stomach will grow and grow till the day you finally pop comes." Shion smiled and socked Naruto on his shoulder.

"Ow." Shion smiled at his antics as he leaned over and kissed her on her neck while she giggled and she snaked a hand across Naruto's chest feeling every single one of his hard abs and finally rested on his scar from the Chidori that Sasuke gave him. Shion pushed Naruto over and off the bed and sprang up faster than she should have been able to. She held her arms in front of her and locked her pointer fingers together and bit her lip.

"Hey Naru-kun can we go out today there are a couple of shops I want to go to." Naruto smiled and put his white t-shit on and a black jacket with a orange stripe running down from his mid left shoulder line down the whole thing and a black number nine over his heart. He changed out of his pants into some blue jeans and smiled at her as she changed into a set of white jeans and a grey shirt with a blue jean jacket. The two left the house Naruto locking it before they left and the two Shun shined to the market district.

When the two arrived they were in the middle of the town square and Shion led him to this store named "Madame Tiko's." When Naruto went with her she led him by holding his hand over her shoulder and led him to the shirt's trying multiple on and Naruto joking about a few of them and some pants. When they were finished Naruto made a clone to take the bags back to their home and Naruto dragged her to some restaurant where he was welcomed and given the best table they had. In the back ground you could hear the soothing sound of a Cello and a set of violins and a set of drums playing. Naruto smiled and the two talked about what they were going to get and they finally settled it. A dark haired teen came up to the two and took their orders of grilled yellow-tail with lemon sauce and a stake medium-rare with a side of crunchy noodles and egg drop soup.

"Naruto I was wondering if you wanted to go to that festival tonight?" Naruto nodded as the two finally got their food and shared common batter between the two. When the pair finished their meals and Naruto paid they were on their way to Kakashi's house where Naruto was summoned to. Naruto smiled and led the way.

When the pair arrived at Kakashi's door to his apartment before they could knock the door was opened.

"Ah Naruto and Lady Shion, I see you have come at last." The two smiled and went to sit on the couch where Kakashi had their spots set.

"Would either of you like any tea I just got a full can of Monkey-picked oolong tea from the monks at the shrine of the Fire God." Naruto and Shion smiled and accepted the generous offer of the drink and as it was prepared Naruto took his and Shion's jackets and hung them up on the rack on the wall. When Kakashi returned with three cups of tea and set two in front of them the two picked up their cups and generously sipped out of the two cups before setting them down.

"So Naruto the reason I called you hear was to discuss an upcoming mission that you and I are going to take." Naruto nodded.

"Apparently all of the white Zetsu's aren't dead and there have been sightings of them from our own borders as far as Uzu no Kuni. It will be a week after you two's wedding when we leave and we will be gone for about two months going to each country with a squad of ANBU's with us. We will have a man who helped us in tracking the white Zetsu's before tag along once we hit the town of Tanzaku Gai. When we reach the targets it will be ours and the ANBU's burdens to eliminate them, and from what we have heard the Zetsu's travel in a large group consisting of three hundred or more, so we will need to go in expecting to be outmanned out gunned and out lasted. This mission is a triple s rank and is listed as a suicide mission but since it is us versus these freaks we will last, I mean come on you took out Tobi, Sasuke, and you defeated most of the nine Bijuu even calming the beast inside you to the point it actually likes you. We will be fine." Naruto and Shion both nodded understanding what had to be done. They all sat around having casual talk when there was a knock on the door.

"Ahh that must be Tsumiko." The two nodded knowing of Kakashi's wife and the two greeted her.

"Well Kaka-kun this is a surprise what are Lord and Lady Namikaze doing here?" Kakashi smiled.

"I was briefing Naruto on the mission we will be going on." Tsumiko only mouthed an oh and took to the bedroom to get changed. Naruto and Shion stayed with the Hatake's for a while more and left for the Festival Shion told Naruto about.

When the duo reached the festival they went to get a little snack for them to hold them off till they got home. Shion dragged Naruto over to some of the games in which he won her a four foot tall three feet wide panda bear plushy. Shion dragged him to the dance are a and wrapped her arms around his head and he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close as they danced for three hours till the festival ended. On the way home Naruto ran into Iruka and talked a little and when they walked in the door Shion changed into her wool pants and white tank top and Naruto stripped to his jogging pants and grabbed a bottom of mint body lotion and proceeded to message Shion's feet and her neck and shoulders area and when she laid back laying her head on his chest they just sat there for a while before turning off the lights locking up the house and went to bed. Shion slept like a baby while Naruto could barely sleep at all.

The next few two weeks passed by quickly and the next thing Naruto and Shion's wedding was upon them. The night before there was a bachelor party held at Kakashi's place and there were no strippers or anything of the sort. There was a lot of booze A LOT of booze. When all the men woke up for some reason Kiba and Shikamaru were in thong overalls and were painted to look like geisha. They all went for the aspirin and got up to get dressed. By the time the whole group got to the building where the service was to be held it was thirty minutes till the bride walked out. They all got into their positions as the crowd filled the rows full of officials the daimyo's from each country the Kazekage and surprisingly they found Amaru and Sasame plus Isaribi and brought them all along. The music started to play and the doors opened to show Shion in an absolutely stunning hourglass formed strapless wedding dress. Naruto's jaw fell but quickly gained his composure and stood tall watching Tuechi bringing Shion down the isle. When she arrived the service continued and after they said their vow's Naruto lifted Shion's veil and gave her a deep and meaningful kiss that dwarfed any kiss that Shion had received from him ever. When the two separated kiba and the boy's dog pilled Naruto shouting congratulations and got off of him. Naruto grabbed Shion and picked her up traditionally and ran out of the building and leapt across the roofs towards their home where their bags and their clothes waited for them. When the two made it to their house they completely forgot about the reception when they left they were so eager to go to Suna for their honeymoon by the time they realized it they were to late and it had ended. They stripped and put on their regular clothes and Naruto pocketed their scrolls full of clothes and other items and met everyone at the western gate. Everyone said their farewells and so longs and the two newly weds took off too Suna.

After a week of travel the four people arrived at Suna, as Temari stayed behind with Shikamaru, to see it as normal as ever and were glad. They took of to the Sabaku household and unpacked their things. Garra treated everyone to a meal of his own cooking and left for his office to do the dreaded paper work that was the enemy of all ninja. Kankuro left for his little workshop to continue his project on improving Sasori's puppet body and even recreating the 100 red puppets that Sasori collected. Naruto and Shion all alone in the household decide to go to the hot springs and sauna where Naruto had a gift certificate for one full day there. When they arrived they showed the woman running the place their ticket for the whole day and she led them to the hot springs area where they both reserved the whole room and both stripped down and climbed in sighing at the soothing heat relaxes any of the muscles that were tense and strained and Shion slips onto Naruto's lap as he massages her shoulders and soon starts kissing her neck and jaw line she groans and he starts rubbing her ass but she stops him there and moves his hands back to her lower back and he messaged them. By the time they were done they had pruned up and retreated to the Sabaku household again. When they arrived they were met with the smell of baking chicken steamed vegetables with cheese on them and a fresh batch of cookies. The two filled in at the table with the two brothers and started to eat when Kankuro finally engaged in conversation the topics went from how everyone's day was to his design on his latest puppet. When dinner was done they all retreated to their respective rooms for the night. Naruto and Shion changed into their usual night apparel and lay down to go to sleep.

Naruto sat up in his mindscape in front of a new room with a large black being with a rinnengan that contained tomoe and was the color of the Sharingan.

"**Why hello Naruto I have been expecting a visit from you for a while now.**" Naruto bowed to the Juubi and smiled when another large red figure stalked into the room. Naruto's eyes went wide.

"KURAMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Kurama's eyes shut tight at the loud noise.

"**Naruto please keep your voice down unlike this baka over here I still have sensitive ears. Anyway to answer your question apparently Lady Kami didn't take the Bijuu and form them back into the Juubi but reformed him in his entirety with new strength.**" Naruto nodded and smiled.

"It's good to see you Kurama I've missed our casual talks from time to time."

"**Stupid brat don't you dare go soft on me now.**" Juubi smiled at his counterparts antics.

"**Now Kurama Naruto I need to talk to you both. I have given the same control Naruto has over your chakra plus some with my own no doubt this Itachi who was brought from the Edo Tensei has been completely revived from it now that Amatsu has entered his body.**" Kurama's eyes widened listening to this as did Naruto's. The Juubi had gained their full attention.

"**Naruto as you and Kurama know that there are the tailed cloak forms, your new tailed beast form, and the full transformation form. With me you cant do you new form but you can go to the beginning and the latter of the three. However as it has come to my attention is you can use mine and Kurama's powers not together but still both of ours.**" Naruto's eyes widened at this and simply nodded. "**This is a great gift and curse Naruto as the pull of my chakra is more potent and more deadly than Kurama's and will burn you worse than Kurama's.**" Naruto nodded and then stated with both of them his healing factor would shoot to almost instant regeneration. The two Bijuu's nodded and cracked a grin.

"**Naruto this mean's me and the Juubi will be teaching you how to control this chakra but in doing this you have to know you have to put your whole soul into this because when it starts if for any reason you waver even the slightest your soul will be split from your body and become apart of my strength and potentially give me eleven tails plus Kurama's since both of your chakra's are connected I would become a twenty tail and become twice as powerful. Even thought I would decimate Amatsu then the problem would be your soul would be erased with Kurama's and the two of you wouldn't ever be able to enter Kama's court for the rest of eternity.**" Naruto nodded and smiled as he understood that and he bid them farewell and returned to the outside world.

Naruto's eyes opened and it was seven in the morning and he slipped from Shion's grip wiping some of the hair out of her face and took a shower. Shion woke up without her favorite pillow and smelled his shampoo and body wash. When he got out of the shower he saw Shion's tank top strap down to her mid bicep and half breast hanging out and she yawned and hugged Naruto who was in nothing but a towel.

"Good morning Naruto-koi"

"Morning Shi-koi." The two embraced for a few more seconds and then Shion took her turn in the shower. When she got out she was unceremoniously pulled onto Naruto's lap who laid her on her stomach and proceeded to give her a full body message. When he finished the two went down stairs and joined Kankuro for breakfast as Garra had already left.

"Good morning Naruto, Shion." They replied with a good morning and ate in silence and decided to stay at home today. Garra left for work and Kankuro finishing repairs on Sasori. Naruto and Shion went and took their shower and took a nap. After they awoke at 3 Naruto left to the training ground that was the backyard to practice. Shion came downstairs and decided that it was her turn to cook. Naruto sat down in his meditative position and retreated into his mindscape.

Naruto stood up and looked at the two demons with a keen interest as they were playing Texas hold em.

"What are you doing?" Kurama looked at Naruto and smiled.

"**The wonderful game of Texas Hold 'Em.**" Naruto smiled and watched the two demons play till the Juubi cleaned Kurama out of his pot of bones.

"**Now Naruto we have to start training you in our effective styles of combat for when you are using our cloaks.**" Naruto gave a quizzical look to both of them.

"**My personal style Naruto is called the ****Shizen no sakebi it is an ancient art that combines the very forces of Nature into my attacks. This gift of Natural manipulation is similar to masters of different chakra. But instead of commanding wind in jutsu you call out to nature to give you a tornado or hurricane in which you infuse your attacks. For fire however it has to be combined with earth to make a meteor shower or volcano to attack with. Water you call upon a flood or tsunami or even rain. With earth you can summon a mountain with enough power or even create an earthquake strong enough to cleave the land in two. Now as this seems strange to you we will be practicing here and the elemental infusion on the outside.**" Naruto nodded and smiled to the two entities. Kyuubi began.

"**My personal style is the Jigoku no fukushū it is set around my cloak and the reason it burns people. My blood is practically a lava based liquid. When my chakra is used the hair on my body secrete my blood and all I do is rush past my opponent or touch him and the blood turns into a thick substance and will eat away the very soul of the opponent. But for it to hurt the opponent he has to cut me.**" Naruto nodded as he listened and spoke.

"I think the Juubi's will be easier to learn but Kurama yours will be hard because I have to infuse my blood and my being with your chakra, which will probably put me out of the fight if your chakra is suppressed. I already have mastered wind and almost mastered water manipulation. All I need to do is find someone who will be willing to teach me lightning, earth, and fire manipulations." The demons smiled and pointed to a Smokey figure which appeared to be a memory of Kakashi walking down a road another appeared and was Tsunade and the final one that shocked Naruto the most was Sasuke.

"**These three humans will teach you all you will need to know for each element. As for my suggestion of Sasuke is he is a natural fire user while having a sub-element of Lightning. Kakashi has a natural Lightning with a sub-base of fire; together the two can teach you whatever you need to know.**"

"But what about Sasuke wanting me dead, remember that detail and no one has seen Kakashi-sensei for a month now since he left for Kirigakure to give them the location of the Akatsuki base that was in their land." Juubi decided to speak up at this.

"**I have asked my sister to seek this man out and have found he is currently at the time helping the ninja of the mist destroy the base and should be back in Konoha before you and your mistress.**" Naruto smiled and waved to the two unconscious of the fact Shion had been trying to get his attention for the last hour.

Naruto's eyes opened and were immediately slammed in the face by a cast iron skillet. Naruto flew back with a cut on his forehead and blood being spit from his mouth. Shion rushed to him.

"I'm so sorry Naruto I was so scared because you wouldn't respond to anything I did to you." Naruto pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Baka, I was fine just doing some intensive Nature manipulation with Nature chakra." Shion smiled and dug her head into Naruto's chest and he held her for a minute before looking at the clock and saw Garra was about to be home. The two stood up and went inside Naruto putting on a shirt and Shion putting on a bra and a new shirt after setting the table and putting the food on the plates. Naruto came down the stairs straightening out his shirt and found Garra coming in the door. Naruto shook his hand and went to the table seeing Kankuro and Shion chatting. Garra sat at the left of the head of the table and Naruto at in the chair beside him. Shion sitting on the right side of the table opposite of Garra and the four dug into their plates of Shrimp and pork lo mien, Rice balls, and tomato soup. When the group finished they all went to bed and slept for the next dawn.

The next day Naruto and Shion had their bags packed and Naruto sealed them. Naruto meditated for a moment calling upon his Senjutsu going into sage mode. The two went down stairs and said their goodbyes and Naruto picked Shion up and looked out the door but being stopped by Garra.

"You are in a hurry to get there going sage mode, just remember don't wear yourself down." Naruto nodded and vanished using a technique he made called Kaze Sasayaku. Naruto and Shion continue for about three hours making it to Tanzaku Gai and Naruto has to rest and resupply himself with his energy*. While Naruto rests for a few hours they will make Konoha by nightfall. Shion decides to go looking around and finds a little soup café and decides to stop by there and get some chicken soup for Naruto. When Shion returns she see's Naruto leaving the shower and getting dressed. They smile at each other and she gives him the soup bringing out her own bowl of potato and veggies soup. The two eat with Naruto jokingly feeding her some of his. After dinner the two continue on their way and make it to Konoha about 11:00 at night.

In the morning Naruto heads to see Tsunade about training for the earth element. She tells him to meet her at training ground 7 since it's already been destroyed. Through the whole day Naruto works on the training and heads to return home. When he unlocks the house a familiar scent hits his nose and he pulls out his Wakizashi and holds it in a reverse grip as he sees the door kicked open. Naruto searches the bottom floor and see's the whole completely fine. Naruto sheathes his blade and runs upstairs in which the smell gets stronger. Naruto sensing no life on the other side of the door opens it to see Shion with a knife in her hands resting on her knee's blood still dripping from her slit throat and sliced wrists knife buried in her gut.

"SHIOOOONNNNN!" Naruto yells rushing forward holding her limp pale dead body and crying over her. Tsunade appears from the window kunai drawn and rushes over and tears Shion from Naruto who was holding her hand to his chest leaving a big blood stain in his white shirt. Tsunade finishes her CPR and diagnostic exams to find she has been dead since noon. Naruto continues to try to perform CPR but to no avail and Shion is listed officially dead at 9:00 that night. Naruto still crying marches into Tsunade's room handing her a slip of paper showing her his rights as one of the new Dansetsu Sannin and says he wants to leave for a while.

"Naruto even though you want to leave we need you here on the clan board. I'm sorry about Shion I really am. But all in all I can let you leave but the council will be pissed." Naruto nods and leaves the room heading home planning to leave after the funeral in the morning.

Naruto sits in the front row of a seven row eight column set of seats being the husband of her. Naruto is crying and has an angry look on his face and is the first to go up to the body and lays a white rose and red rose on Shion's coffin and lays a white rose and a blue rose on the smaller closed casket of his and Shion's child. Naruto goes and kisses Shion's lips for the final time in his unfortunate life. Naruto as the husband gets to say a few words as does the council and Tsunade and Shion's friends. After three hours the two caskets are laid into a hole that had a third empty slot in it, this hole was for Naruto when he dies. Naruto before getting and sorry's or any type of words vanishes in a small gust of wind, vowing to never return unless drastically needed ever again.

**A/N: I know you all are going to hate me for that but don't worry this is needed for Naruto's training and for those with thoughts of stop reading because of Shion's death just remember this saying. "**_**Even in a plant having the roots ripped from under it doesn't kill it immediately. The roots will re-grow with the right care.**_**"**

*****(my own version of Shunpo based on the technicalities of the move of being fueled with reitsu and having to stop for a couple of seconds before going again this is essentially calling on the wind and doing a Shunpo but using manipulation cutting the wind in front of him so he can go faster plus the increased speed of sage mode and no wind resistance I figure he's going about 275 K/h. He can also hold his sage form for twenty-four hours now since he did nothing but train for four years after the fight with Sasuke.)

**Sasuke is alive. In my story Naruto managed to kill Tobi and save Sasuke but having to remove Sasuke's eyes making him blind and severing his chakra network making him even worse than Lee.**

**Till next we meet, remember our departed and cherish those who we still have. Ja-ne.**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know I need to update the others but I feel for some reason I have to post this chapter even though I don't know why. I give you a warning now, I'm going to post some things in this chapter that will show me and you if you truly are into this story or not. I'm sorry about what happened last chapter but this will clear things up about it. I will be starting a poll on my profile soon as I'm going to put a hold on two stories and as of the day of my birthday March 22 the poll will close and whatever two stories were chosen will be put on hold for six months or until the open two reach twenty five chapters. I really hope you will forgive me for last chapter.**

Naruto was just leaving the village when he stopped and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw the three people who mattered most to him. Kakashi, Shinatobe, and Kagetsuchi smiled and all three joined in a group hug with our favorite blonde. Naruto broke down and cried in his mother, father, and sensei's arms.

"What am I going to do without her?" The three people knew better than to answer, out of all Kakashi understood the most of what he was going through.

"Naruto when I was younger about seventeen it was a couple of years after the attack of Kyuubi. I had a girlfriend who was on my team, Rin. After Minato-sensei died and so did Obito we felt it was just us in the world. Rin became pregnant after a night when we got drunk. We both feared what would happen not knowing what was going to happen or how we were going to make it through after the child was born. Rin went shopping one day while I was out with Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma. When I got back I found her dead, she was eight months pregnant expecting an early birth and found her," Kakashi paused. "We founder stomach ripped open and the baby nailed with a kunai to the wall in our apartment. The message written in blood on the wall said "This is what happens when a hero breeds" after that event I almost considered suicide my self just to feel them once again and be reunited. But you want to know what saved me?" Naruto nodded. "You. I was charged to watch you and if I could be there if only for a while. I figured out you were Minato's kid early on and felt, this was my reason, this is what I have to live for to be able to see this life grow happy and healthy. Your parents had me watching you while they worked." Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered an ANBU member with a dog mask that would play with him and treat him like he was his little brother or even his own. "Don't give in to the darkness Naruto find your light and grasp it. Cherish it and never, NEVER let go Naruto for when you do it will all be over." Kakashi finished and Naruto had given the now tear soaked silver headed man a bone crushing hug.

"I will Kakashi-sensei I will find my light even if it takes to the end of my days, I will find my reason to live." Naruto gave a kiss to his mom and his dad and gave his sensei another embrace and heard running. Naruto got a fist to his jaw but was caught and smothered into Tsunade.

"You dumb dumb blonde. WHY DIDN'T YOU COME SAY GOODBYE DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW YOU MADE EVRYONE FEEL JUST LEAVING LIKE THAT!" Naruto frowned but put his finger to her lips to try to silence her but Tsunade slapped him. "Don't you dare try to silence me Naruto Namikaze don't you are ever try that." Naruto just hugged her saying he was sorry while sobbing and she gave him a hug back leaving some damp spots on his shoulder showing that there were tears there. Naruto began to sing to Tsunade.

"_When you feel you're alone_

_Cut off from this cruel world_

_Your instinct's telling you to run"_

Tsunade dug her head into his shoulder and the others of The Rookie twelve showed up and listened to the soothing music.

"_Listen to your heart_

_Those angel voices_

_They'll sing to you_

_They'll be your guide_

_Back home"_

Tsunade was starting to really cry when the twelve all joined the two in a large embrace.

"_When life leaves us blind_

_Love keeps us kind_

_It keeps us kind_"

The twelve all started to cry for their friend and all were starting to be soothed as Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai worked to the inner of the circle and laid their arms directly on Naruto. Even Sai who didn't show emotions or read books to start to understand instinctively cried for his best friend and teammate. Another figure walked up to them and dove into the circle working in between Naruto and Tsunade and Kakashi, the figure was Sasuke and he was crying as well.

"_When you've suffered enough_

_And your spirit is breaking_

_You're growing desperate from the fight_

_Remember you're loved_

_And you always will be"_

Sasuke started apologizing to Naruto and everyone under his breath of being an asshole and to Naruto that he really did love him as a brother.

"_This melody will bring you right_

_Back home"_

Naruto himself wrapped his arms around all of Team 7 and Tsunade and continued.

"_When life leaves us blind_

_Love keeps us kind_

_When life leaves us blind_

_Love keeps us kind _

_Ohhhhhh Ohhhhhhh!_

_Ohhhhhh Ohhhhhhh!_

_Ohhhhhh Ohhhhhhh!_"

As Naruto finished the soft song and opened his eyes to see everyone around him crying for him and surrounding him he saw them and smiled softly and thought why he should ever leave this place. The group of seventeen ninja and kunoichi all stayed there for another few minutes and Naruto changed his mind

'I'm never going to leave this place again. Shion if you're up there with our baby, just wait, I'm going too continue to live her and when I meet you again we will have that moment you always talked about.' Naruto smiled and thought of all his friends.

Deep in an old abandoned ROOT center there were some weird men and women at work as they had finished restoring the final room and someone walked into the room.

"Status report Wakizushi"

"The chamber for SN-1 and SN-2 is now official finished."

"Good we shall move the body in here tonight."

Naruto arrived home and as soon as he reached the gate to his house he saw the restriction tape. He cut the tape with a kunai and walked inside. When he reached the door he should have seen the kicked in door but he didn't. Naruto grabbed a bucket full of water, a bucket of soap and water, and an empty bucket. He also grabbed ten rags and stripped to his pants and even removed his necklace. He noticed as he went for the necklace it was missing and remembered putting it around Shion's neck the morning that he found her. Naruto immediately went up to their room and saw the blood hadn't been cleaned. Naruto took out a rag and proceeded to soak it in water ring it and wipe some of the blood up. He strained the water and blood rag into the empty bucket and he proceeded to do that process over and over till the blood was removed. With every wipe came a painful memory of Shion. When he finished he got out the hard scrubbing sponge and proceeded to scrape and continued to the point he was scraping his hands with it and actually bled onto the floor from skinned knuckles. Naruto stopped and stared at the spot where the blood was and started to cry. He fell back into the wall head on his knees a hand on his forehead and just cried till there were no more tears left to shed. Naruto cleaned his blood scrubbed the spot and wiped it clean. He wrapped a single layer of gauze around his fingers. Naruto put a shirt on and left for the bar.

Naruto came to the Kurosuko Dinner and Bar. He went and sat at the bar and ordered some sake and asked him to leave the bottle and a large glass. Tsunade and Sakura joined Naruto on the bar and saw that he had been crying. Tsunade went to hold his hand only for him to wince and retreat. Tsunade saw his hand and immediately began unwrapped the knuckles.

"Naruto how did you do this you can see the bone on two of them!" Naruto just gave his head a shake signaling he didn't want to say.

"Naruto just for your own safety I am sending all of Team 7 to stay at your home for two months. Each member will move even their valuables into that house." Tsunade started to ask where his necklace was but he gave it to Shion the morning of the day they found her. Sakura gave him a hug and held him tight.

"Naruto I have a feeling that it shouldn't have been this way and in my heart I feel that it should've been the opposite. I feel that if you hadn't beaten Sasuke Shion would be dead, we all would be dead and Sasuke wouldn't have been humbled and left his pride and returned from his insanity. I know this is selfish of me but I'm glad Sasuke left and I'm glad that you got hurt you baka, it gave me and Tsunade reason to become more than friends to you. You will always be my brother, I love you Naruto." Naruto's chin shook slightly and he let a couple of tears fall and hugged her back and decided it was time to leave.

"Oh and Naruto."

"Yes ma'am?"

"Please relax as of now till I deem you read your shinobi license is restricted, same as for the rest of your team." Naruto thanked her and smiled. The two left the bar leaving Tsunade alone. Tsunade pulled a small picture of her on her first date with Dan.

"Oh Dan I hope he can find his resolution like I did."

Naruto walked Kakashi, Sakura, Sai and Sasuke into his house and he led them to the second floor where the living quarters were.

"Feel free to choose any room except the one with the buckets in it is my room." The team nodded. Sakura chose the room just to the side of Naruto, Sasuke chose the one across from Naruto's, Sai chose the one next to Sakura's and Kakashi chose the one next to Sasuke's. Naruto made some ropes and cut certain patterns into them and strung them from Sasuke's bedside to all of the different rooms of the house.

"Till you learn the layout of the building these will help you Sasuke." Sasuke nodded and all of the Ninja start unloading their belongings. Naruto went to his room and cleaned up the rest of his and Shion's blood and scrubbed the floor clean. He took the buckets out and smiled but for a weird reason kept a vial of Shion's blood which he dried to a crust in a small vial. He hid the vial in his hollowed out book where he also put his headband and the blood stained bandage that he had put on Shion's neck. Naruto gripped the bandage and grimaced but replaced it and just stared at the bandage and another item. Naruto picked up the small cylinder and rubbed his thumb across it. Naruto laid the item back down and closed the book and the chakra sealers sealed it shut with a pop. Naruto got up and went downstairs and started to prepare dinner as he had done for the hundredth time in the last two months. Naruto prepared a pork chop which was injected with some jalapeno and various other spices and some stir fry with the pork chop pieces in it. The smell was not unnoticed by the new residents and Naruto prepared each plate on the table which was made for twenty. When the others all sat down they started to east and could taste the different spices. Sakura started.

"Naruto this is good who taught you to cook?"

"Shion it was her favorite so I cooked it for her. It's the only thing I can cook without either barely under cooking it or over cooking and burning it." Sakura regretted opening her mouth and the whole company ate in silence. Sasuke smiled and decided to mess with Naruto.

"Only you would need a girl to teach you how to cook dobe." Naruto gave a playful glare and joked right back.

"Kaka-sensei if it is bothering you I would love to remove the guidance ropes so they won't bother you." Sasuke stuck his tongue out at Naruto. Sakura smiled at the two boys and Sai chimed in.

"Well dickless, flat chest, spiky, how can you possibly sleep with duck ass' snoring?" Everyone but Kakashi spewed their food. Sasuke than went on a rage about Sai and his stupid nicknames, Sakura bashed Sai on the head for calling her flat chested, but Naruto stood up and walked out of the room carrying an empty plate and headed to his room where he had a project he was working on. Kakashi sighed and everyone then noticed Naruto vanished. Sakura mumbled about him not excusing himself, Sasuke just grumbled at Sakura about her forehead being so big it blocked her view from seeing Naruto leave, Sai just smiled and watched the team bicker.

Naruto pulled out a small blue cover and attached it to a stack of paper and smiled at it.

"Tale of the Gallant Jiraiya". Naruto smiled and cried a little about finally finishing this and he decided to mail it out to Jiraiya's publisher the next day. There was a knock and Kakashi was in the door way in his slacks, his skin tight sleeveless under armor shirt with the face mask drawn up.

"Before you send it out do you mind if I read it tonight?" Naruto nodded and blamed it on Kakashi's lack of sleep. Naruto walked over and handed it to Kakashi but for some reason his fingers wouldn't let go and he saw why, there were seals going from Kakashi's arm down through the book and back into Kakashi.

"It's a good book Naruto you should send it in tomorrow. I think the publisher would like it; if not there is a guy in town that would sell it." Naruto smiled and replaced it into an envelope and prepared to take it to the post tomorrow. Kakashi walked back to his room and lay down on his bed and pulled out an exact replica of the book and started to read it. Kakashi smiled with every page at the way Naruto detailed the story. Kakashi turned over thirty minutes after he heard everyone fall to sleep; he closed the book and smiled.

"So Wakizushi how is SN-1 and 2's status right now." The woman turned to the man.

"She will be ready to expel in about seven months and three days. By then we expect to have a positive mutation in SN-2's DNA by then and extract B-9's chakra." The man smiled.

"Just remember to keep her stable and sedated. She probably wont be able to talk right or even sound right with the tube inserted into her throat but that isn't any concern. Just remember when SN-1 and SN-2's jobs are done dispose of them accordingly." When the man shut the door the paper sheet surrounding the figure shifted enough for the woman to see the near platinum hair and a certain green necklace round her neck.

Naruto woke up and felt a tugging sensation in the back of his head, Naruto popped out of his bed and appeared in front of the elder toad and Ma and Pa were there.

"Ma, pa what's up?" Than he noticed the old toad in front of him and knelt on one knee.

"Naruto-kun I'm sorry to say I have another prophecy about you. Or more specifically your wife and even more specifically your young daughter." Naruto's eyes light up at this and paid attention.

"Your daughter and wife shall be ripped from each other.

Even though you are near,

You shall not be able to approach from fear.

She will call your name thrice,

But the man has a knife,

He threatens with her life.

You flash and grab,

But it's not enough to stop the stab,

You will roar and scream,

As your world rips by its seam's.

Fear not as the life is saved,

By the hand of another,

One who you call mother,

And one who you call friend. I'm sorry I couldn't be more specific Naruto-kun but it is as I see and I see as it is. Good luck." Naruto nods and says thank you as he falls to the ground in tears. Ma and Pa flash by his side thinking he's in pain but he's laughing while he's crying.

"She's alive, she's alive, she's alive, she's alive, she's alive, she's alive, she's alive, she's alive, I cant believe it she's alive! YATTA!" Naruto is jumping up and down in complete joy at hearing the thought of his wife being alive. He's going be the dad of a daughter too. Naruto starts ranting on calling Tsunade to start an all out search of the elemental nation's and is slapped by Ma.

"Naru quiet down and come with us we want to show you something." Naruto follow the toads.

Back at Naruto's home the other residents wake up and worry but Kakashi finds the tell-tale signs of a reverse summoning.

"Don't worry guys he's just been summoned to Mt. Myobukaizan. Depending on how long he's needed is how long till he's back." Everyone sigs with relief and Sakura goes down to cook some food for the boy's.

"Doctor."

"Yes Wakizushi?"

"We have an irregular action displayed by SN-1. She said the name of NN. What should we do?"

"Up the dosage of the sedative from 150 mg to 165 mg and pray to Kami she goes." The young woman nods and walks over to SN-1 and delivers the pay load.

"It is done sir."

"Good come to me if there are anymore complications." The man turns to leave but the woman stares at SN-1 who is carrying SN-2 and just lets some tears slide down her cheeks knowing what she is doing is terrible and is despicable. She knows she's in to deep though. After all she did the damage and made a blood duplicate which sustained the final injury. By now the blood duplicate has vanished and the coffin is empty.

"Don't worry Miss I will find a way around all of this." She begins to write on a piece of paper and sends her wolf out with it hidden in a special organic sleeve in the animal's mouth. The wolf takes off to go to the woman labeled TS.

Tsunade had a EXTREMELY rough night where she had drunk thirty bottles of Sake and is only happy that she knew how to sort out toxins and heal her liver other wise she should be dead from Alcohol Poisoning. A scratch is heard at her door and she opens it to see a wolf with gruff hair and an eye patch answer to her by opening its mouth and using its tongue to slip a piece of paper out of its organic fold.

"What is this?" She picks it up and what she reads makes her drop the glass bottle she had in her hand and it shatters waking Shizune.

"LADY TSUNADE ARE YOU OKAY?" Tsunade covers her mouth with her free hand and nearly falls in place as the wolf takes off with Shizune's shooing.

"Lady Tsunade does that say what I'm thinking it does?" Tsunade smiled and grabbed her cloak and headed to the Namikaze mansion.

"Naruto was on his third bowl of insect food made by Ma, after a while you get used to the stuff and learn to just eat it or suffer her wrath.

"Naru we need to talk to you about something." Naruto's head perked at this.

"As the elder toad sage stated your wife is not dead," Naruto smiled but pa raised a finger to him, "She is kept in a state from what we can feel of fake death but we can sense her but the problem is he whole life force is spread through the whole village so we cant just find her your going to have to feel with Kurama's powers and your Sage powers to find her. Naruto smiled.

"But you're training to be able to discern from them and tell the right one from the fakes will take a long time about seven months at the moment. Is that ok?" Naruto nodded and only stated that he needed Tsunade to agree and he would be all set to do the training. Pa poofed and appeared in the Namikaze house hold.

The people at the table were surprised when a poof appeared at the table and Tsunade walked through the door smiling and crying with a red nose. Pa turned and smiled at her to which Tsunade bowed a little.

"Pa is Naruto with you?"

"Yes he is we came for your approval of him to learn a special technique to find the one who's hidden." Only Tsunade nodded to this.

"I got a letter from a source detailing what was being done to the hidden on and in eight months what will be of it." Pa smiled and nodded.

"I will bring Ma and Naruto here at once." Pa slapped his webbed hand on the table and with two puffs Ma and Naruto appeared in the middle of the table.

"Pa what's going on?"

"No time Naruto, Tsunade has info on the hidden one and what's happening to it." Naruto nodded and read the letter.

_Dear Tsunade-sama,_

_I am afraid I can't tell you for a few months, seven to be precise, where I am. Just know that the woman known as SN-1 or Shion Namikaze is being held by an insane doctor named Tshimaru Hishorugane. What he is doing to her is keeping her on a feeding tube, which is damaging her throat severely, and waiting for her to have SN-2 or Naruto-sama and Shion-sama's child. "Tshimaru has found apart of the statue used to harvest the power of the Bijuu and is planning on taking the power being passed to Naruto-sama's child when it is born. This process will kill the child as it did with all of the Jinchurriki it harvested. After the child dies I am to dispose of the body and of Shion-sama. I am trying my best to make sure it won't happen but for some reason every time I try to take the piece of the statue its keeping place has been changed. Don't worry I will make sure with all my might his plan fails. The body you all buried was a blood clone. The blood was hers but it was transferred to the clone and by now the clone has vanished. I knew that the necklace was Naruto-sama's that was on her I have it hidden away. Through your chakra Tsunade-sama you should be able to find the necklace. Also when it is time I found a small sliver object sticking out of her thigh I saw it was a signaler. I will pop the signal as soon as it is time to come and find her. Please find her in time. I will signal right after the birth of the child._

_WH over and out._

Naruto unconsciously drew on Kurama's red eyes and he could here the two entities in his head calling out for him to find her and take her back.

"The plan is of the devil. Baa-chan I need to leave for seven and a half months on a training trip with Ma and Pa." Tsunade nods and gives them her approval. Naruto runs upstairs and grabs a few things from his room namely the gauze, the signaler, and the vial of blood.

"Baa-chan this has Shi-koi's blood in it when the day come have the Inuzuka's involved and this cylinder I'm giving you is full of her chakra have the Hyuuga's track it. This small sliver item is the signaler I had it set to send a huge electric pulse through our bodies to say that it is good to go. I'm going to give the chakra and blood to you and I'm going to keep the transmitter. I'll see you later Ma and Pa want to go, later guys." Naruto gives them all hugs and disappears with a poof.

"Good luck Naruto." Spoke everyone.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it and I'm getting into the grove of writing larger chapter and am going to steadily improve the amount I write in the smallest amount of time. Well Ja-Ne! I will have the Burning leaves, Darkness falls, and Hells school up ion the next three weeks. For some reason though this is the only one I feel attached to.**


	8. Update

Hey people Alpha here! I am sorry that I have not been posting, but I have been having grammer studies, and I do believe I am getting better. Anywho, the stories are not dead, but I am having hard time juggling these stories, my very hard school, free-time, and time with my Girlfriend. During Christmas break I promise I will try to update, starting the 22nd I am entering a driving academy, yes I do not have a liscense, and will be busy the 22nd, 24-27th in a 8-4 classroom. In January I am going to have 4 days of 2 hour driving classes. Seeing this I will try to make a chapter a day for both Makkana and Flaming leaves, darkness falls I might get a couple out of the break. As for Hell's school, this is gonna be hard to keep up, so if anyone wants to adopt this fic, just contact me here or at an Email I am making alphafanfic Gmail . com If you have any questions or concerns with my fictions just contact me there. I do like to keep my stories fan-based, so if anyone has any ideas they would like me to try, than don't be afraid to send them. As I've said in the past I will see you, in the next chapter, Ja-ne!


End file.
